kireina's story
by kireina
Summary: this story is about my made up character kireina tenoh,erm the only reson it's pg13 is cause i'm not sure how to rate it
1. Default Chapter

KIREINA'S STORY CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
{Ok Kireina Tenoh is my made up character take the name without e-mailing me and die! Flames are not welcomed but will be read and responded too, this is a fanfic and fanfics are made to be strange and weird and defy reality so don't flame me because this sounds farfetched. And now kireina's story chapter one! Oh and kanji Kaioh is also my property so if you wanna use the character name please e-mail me}  
  
  
  
it was a sunny day in Japan, crystal Tokyo had jest come to pass it had been at least 4 years since the battle with chaos and everything was at peace, everyone has seemed to have reached their dreams usagi was a wonderful bride to Mamoru, Minako had become a famous singer and actress mostly playing in sports and romance movies, Makoto got married to kanji Kaioh, Michiru's younger brother and they owned a wonderful flower shop/bakery. Rei's grandpa died and she took over as head priestess, Ami was working with her mom at the hospitable, hotaru being her nurse. Michiru and haruka still played joint concerts together, haruka was now japans most popular female racer and michiru was selling CD's by the dozen, and setsuna had started her own clothing line called times fabric and was doing vary well. Yes it seemed all was well for the senshi but for haruka and michiru something was missing they had another dream a shared dream to have a kid but neither of them were quite sure how. That's when it hit them perhaps the silver crystal had the power to help them do so.  
  
Haruka looked up at the castle and took Michiru's hand in hers "michiru don't look so nervous I'm sure if she can she will" michiru nodded and they walked in hand in hand. They walked down the long hall way to the queens cambers and bowed for her "queen we have a slightly bizarre request to ask of you" haruka spoke with uncertainty in her voice, usagi or neo queen serenity looked at her "what is it Uranus? What is you need?" haruka nodded to michiru "queen, we were wondering if the power of the silver crystal could possibly make it so I could bare haruka's child?" michiru asked blushing. Usagi looked shocked and then smiled "I've never tried to use it on such a thing but yes it might be possible" michiru and haruka smiled and squeezed each others hand as serenity used the crystal to try and do so.  
  
{Well theres chapter one short, pointless it's more a opening chapter then anything maybe I should rename it the prolog well I like reviews so give me a buzz^_^} 


	2. kireina's born

KIREINA'S STORY chapter 2[kireina is born, and the enemy comes *the enemy will seem vary filmier.]  
  
{Err.Kireina's mine, Haruka, Michiru, and any other original character I use belongs to there respective owners so there}  
  
it was nine mouths or so after haruka and Michiru had asked that odd favor of queen Serenity and now michiru was siting in the hospitable with a vary cute little girl in her arms. Haruka smiled at michiru and the little girl "what are we ganna name her Michiru?" Haruka asked. Michiru thought for a minute then looked at the girl "how about Kireina, Kireina maree Tenoh" Haruka smiled and hugged michiru "then Kireina" the other girls and serenity came in and saw the little girl in Michiru's arms "oh my goodness she's so cute what's her name Michiru?" Minako asked. Michiru jest smiled and said "kireina her name is kireina maree Tenoh"  
  
*A few mouths later in a hospitable a little out of town, a old friend of ours is waking up from a 6 year coma*  
  
The red head opened her eyes to see the white of the hospitable room 'I'm not dead' she thought back to when she found her brake petal cut off and plummeted off a cliff. 'Now I remember I jumped out of my car into a cave on the side of the cliff and passed out there but how did I end up here'? The door opened and a nurse walked in "oh your awake miss Eugle you've been in a coma for 6 years we went sure if you were ganna wake up". Eugle looked at the nurse and nodded "who brought me here? Last thing I remember I jumped out of my car when it went off a cliff" the nurse looked at her clip board "somebody named Kaori knight she left a address to jest incase you ever woke up". Eugle nodded "thank you nurse" she took the address and looked at it "room 30 at the tenoh bank? All right then it's safe to assume the silence didn't come so why would Kaori wait for me? Maybe she wants to reassemble the team!" Eugle looked around "now how to get out of this hospitable maybe if I can convince them that I'm fine they'll let me go." She looked out in the hallway for her nurse "excuses me nurse? could you get the doctor now that I'm awake I would like to go home as soon as possible" the doctor came in looked Eugle over signed the release papers and eugle was out the door. On her way to meet Kaori.  
  
  
  
*Not to far away at the tenoh house*  
  
Michiru stood outside haruka's arms around her baby Kireina in her arm "Haruka there has been a shift in the balance of power something evil has awoken". Haruka nodded and looked at baby kireina looked up and thought 'please kami-sama please let kireina grow up to be a normal child please don't let her awaken too early please kami.' Kireina wiggled around in Michiru's arms laughing and giggling not aware of the danger that's so near.  
  
{so what ya think of that? Chapter 2 is up and ready now for chapter 3 x.x er next chapter 6 years later jaming with yari! review} 


End file.
